


Shining Futures

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Thoughts of the Future, coping with change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto and Nagisa discuss the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Another MakoNagi piece for the world that no one actually asked for. Dedicated to all those going through long-distance relationship problems.

“Mako-chan?”

Makoto jolted with a start, water shooting up his nose. It was Nagisa that had called out his name, the olive-haired brunette realized as he gasped for breath and it calmed him somewhat. It was way past the end of practice for the Iwatobi swim team, the stars already budding one by one, so that meant it was way past the time Nagisa’s train arrived.

“Nagisa?!” Makoto swam over to the edge of the pool his boyfriend was standing by. “What are you doing here, what about your train?” He pulled himself out with ease.

The shorter blonde puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “What am I doing here, what are  _you_ doing here?” He gestured at both Makoto and the pool. “You didn’t answer my texts too so I came back because when I called Haru-chan he said you weren’t with him.”

Makoto blinked. “Oh.” Was all he could say as he saw the concern glimmering in Nagisa’s eyes. “Sorry, Nagisa.” He tried to place a hand on his boyfriend’s fluffy-haired head, but Nagisa moved away from it.

“Why are you still here?” Nagisa repeated his question.

The third-year sweatdropped. He should’ve saw that coming. It was never easy to deter Nagisa from what he wanted after he set his eyes on something. However that was a quality Makoto loved about him, he thought with a small smile. “I was just thinking is all.”

Nagisa tilted his head curiously, “Thinking about what?” 

When Makoto hesitated, Nagisa put down his backpack and started stripping down.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” This was total deja vu. The only difference was that this time they were both at their own school’s pool. And Haruka wasn’t there. Or Rin.

And there was the fact that Nagisa had pulled out his jammers and slipped them on with a grin instead of getting naked with a grin. “Let’s swim together!” The blonde didn’t give Makoto a chance to protest as he made quick work of pulling them both into the cold chlorine of the pool.

“What on earth-” Nagisa cut Makoto off once more by giving him a kiss and despite the situation, Makoto melted into it. Nagisa’s spontaneity was a treasure despite some of the troubles it could come with it. “You can be so willful.” Makoto said, sighing in a ‘c’est la vie’ manner.

That just caused Nagisa to laugh, splashing the brunette with water and Makoto splashed back.

It was nice having the pool just to themselves, Makoto thought to himself. He enjoyed swimming with all of his friends, but he loved just spending time with the little blonde furzeball that was his boyfriend.

They had begun dating a little over a year ago and the relationship was flourishing.

“Okay! Okay! You win!” Makoto spat out the water that flew into his mouth as wave after wave shot through his nose.

“Yay!” Nagisa threw his arms up in victory. “Now tell me what’s wrong!” He narrowed his eyes in a ‘you can’t escape’ expression. Makoto knew better than to think that Nagisa would just drop it. It wasn’t like what he was thinking about was a big secret or something he wanted to keep to himself either, he just thought he was doing a better job at hiding his thoughts.

But leave it to Nagisa to figure him out so easily.

Makoto looked up at the sky above them, even more stars were shining now. “I was just thinking about the future. Haru and I’ll be graduating soon. Rin and Yamazaki-kun too.” He paused. “A lot of things will be changing. That’s all I’m thinking about.”

When Nagisa didn’t say anything, Makoto looked back down. The blonde was staring down at the water surrounding them.

“Are you alright?”

He knew how badly Nagisa hated it when he and Haruka had left him behind when it came to middle school and high school, and now the process was happening all over again. But it was different this time.

“Nagisa?” Makoto placed a hand his partner’s shoulder and that seemed to snap the blonde out of whatever thought process he was having.

“Oh, yeah, it will be. It’ll just be me and Rei-chan now!” Nagisa’s voice was strained. “Take lots of pictures when you go to Tokyo and buy me souvenirs too!” He forced his lips to curve into a smile.

Makoto’s gaze softened. “Nagisa…”

But said boy shook his head. “I’m fine, Mako-chan, really!”

_No you aren’t._

Makoto made quick work of swimming over to his boyfriend who had drifted some distance away from their earlier splash fight. “Nagisa, it’ll only be a year. Then you’ll be able to go to university in Tokyo too. I’ll visit as much as I kind unitl then.” He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and was surprised to find him trembling.

Nagisa didn’t hesitate to let out his inner thoughts this time, “But it won’t be the same,” the blonde’s voice was as shaky as his body. “I won’t be able to touch you!” When he looked up, Makoto could see tears welling in his magenta eyes.

“Nagisa…” Makoto pulled Nagisa into his chest tightly. That was something that had been weighing heavily on his mind also.

When Makoto had advanced onto middle school, he and Nagisa hadn’t been this close.

And now that they were he had to deal with all the potential problems that came with a long distance relationship. That loneliness that would be prominent from months of not having to see one another. It was easier to deal with as a kid, ignorant to the emotion of love if it had nothing to do with loving his family. Now he was 18, going on 19, and he almost wished he had that level of ignorance again.

Makoto felt Nagisa hug him back just as tightly and small flecks of tears hitting his chest. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Makoto murmured and he began to shower Nagisa forehead and temple with small kisses. He placed another on the skin that connected his earlobe to his cheek. “I’ll miss you so much.”

Nagisa felt another surge of selfishness. “I really wanna tell you not to go.” His voice sounded tight, constricting from the sobs that wanted to escape his throat. “But, I want you to go and I want you to do everything you want and-” Nagisa paused briefly, looking up at Makoto teary-eyed. “I don’t want you to leave me behind again.”

Makoto’s hug tightened. “I don’t want to leave you here either.” He felt a surge of conflicting emotions, and guilt was one of them.

As he had explained to Haruka that night they had their argument over his future and he revealed much to the other’s surprise, he had decided to go to a university in Tokyo. What he failed mentioned, on the other hand, was until that point, Makoto hadn’t told anybody else his plans and that included Nagisa.

_“Tokyo…?” Nagisa’s eyes were wide. The blonde’s face showed him the face of someone who couldn’t register the information they just heard._

_Makoto looked down ashamed. Why on earth did he wait this long? “Yeah…”_

_“Wow… Heh,” Nagisa sounded strained and Makoto forced himself to look up. “That, that’s great Mako-chan! I heard schools in Tokyo are hard to get in so you should be really proud!”:  
_

Once again, Makoto increased his grip on his boyfriend. Not enough that it would hurt him, but the amount of strength in his arms would be hard to escape. “I’m so sorry I was selfish! I should’ve told you sooner!”

“No, you, you weren’t… ah,” Nagisa’s breathing became raspy. “I just, I don’t want you to leave!”

The tall brunette yielded to a desperate kiss. His tongue slipped in and he heard Nagisa gasp, but he quickly adjusted and returned with fever. Makoto moved to find a wall and he placed Nagisa against, careful as to make sure the blonde’s head hadn’t hit anything. His hands moved up as well, each one finding a place on Nagisa’s cheeks.

Nagisa moaned. “Mako-chan…”

Makoto released a breathy sigh and he leaned back. “I’m sorry…” He moved a hand again, his thumb sweeping across one of Nagisa’s brows and into his hair. The brunette kissed away the fresh new tears rising in the magenta eye’s he loved so much. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Nagisa sniffled, but his gaze didn’t waver. “I’m sorry too, I’m just making this harder for you, aren’t I?”

“I’ll call you and see you every chance I get, I promise.” Makoto’s green eyes glittered with determination and he lowered his hand back into the water and squeezed Nagisa’s hand. “A year’s a long time but, I’ll make it seem as short as possible I mean it.”

Nagisa squeezed back with a teary-eyed smile. “Me too.” With another sniffle he lifted their joined hands up with a small laugh. “We’re all pruny now.”

Makoto couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own. “We should get out, I don’t want you to get sick.” With a small heave and a mental countdown he lifted Nagisa onto the cement and he quickly followed.

A giggled slipped out Nagisa’s throat again, “Mama Mako-chan is back.”

“Eh?” This was the first Makoto had heard that nickname from anyone. But for some reason, he was pretty sure that wasn’t the first time Nagisa, or anyone else for that matter, had said it. 

“Nothing,” Nagisa said nonchalantly, grabbing his backpack to find his towel. “Can I spend the night at your place?”

Makoto gave a ‘oh-it-can’t-be-helped’ smile with a sigh. “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind, just make sure you call  _your_ parents this time.” He remembered the last time Nagisa had come over for the night resulted in several frantic calls from the blonde’s mother in the middle of the night.

Nagisa gave a thumbs up, “Already did!”

Despite the fact he probably should’ve been annoyed, Makoto felt happy. This was the Nagisa he knew and fell in love with. “Well at least you’re prepared, and Ren and Ran love you too.” 

It had been stressful the first several times, but somehow —-  _somehow_ —- Makoto had managed to adjust to having all three energetic bodies at the same time. Nagisa had actually proved to be quite capable with kids, especially when Makoto ran out of the energy to play the twins’ games.

“That’s because I’m more fun!” Nagisa stuck out his tongue. “I’ll be the fun parent since you’ll be the worrywart parent.”

“Parent?” Makoto blinked.

Nagisa looked up at his boyfriend expectantly, “Well aren’t we gonna have kids?”

Makoto sputtered. “K-kids?!”

This time there was a grin on the breast stroke swimmer’s face; he was enjoying this. “I want at least three. Promise me!”

“W-we’re both guys we can’t have kids!”

The blonde ‘tsk’d’ and puffed his cheeks out, “Science, Mako-chan, it’ll happen soon!”

Makoto felt a sweatdrop forming on his head, “Do you know what scientist that’s come close to that?”

Nagisa’s pout deepened, “Then you’ll figure it out, promise me.” He held out his pinky finger.

“I- I can’t promise something like that!” He wouldn’t be able to live with that kind of guilt. His and Nagisa’s relationship aside, that would be a worldwide disappointment!

“Then promise me we’ll have three kids!” Nagisa grinned and held his pinky-out hand even further. “And a big wedding! And…” When Nagisa paused, the mischievousness left his smile and it became softer. “And that we’ll be together forever.”

Makoto gave another blink of surprise. He hadn’t foreseen this conversation happening at all. Did, did Nagisa just propose? And ask to start a family bordering the larger side? Makoto felt his cheeks heating up. He wanted to be the one to do that. “Nagisa…” The olive-brunette wrapped his larger pinky around said blonde’s smaller. “I promise.”

“Cross your heart?” 

Makoto laughed clumsily the moment he heard the phrase. Just a week ago the swim club had gone to see a dubbing of the Disney movie Up and that line was said in it. 

Nagisa gave Makoto’s arm a light punch with his free hand, “Don’t laugh! Cross your heart!” When the taller’s laughing didn’t falter, Nagisa felt his cheeks begin to flush. “Mako-chan!”

“I’m sorry!” Makoto wiped away a laugh-induced tear and after what seemed like a life time to the Iwatobi Swim Club’s treasurer, nodded and did an ‘X’ motion over his chest. “Cross my heart.”

Nagisa sniffed and he tightened his grip around his partner’s pinky. “Good… Then, I can let you go easier now, because you promised. And when I graduate and go to your school, I’ll remind you everyday.” Magenta met green, wavering.

The swim club captain felt his heart skipped a beat. Nagisa was too pure for the world they lived in. A world that had discriminated against people for all kind of things, and time and time again Nagisa had smiled widely despite it. But to Makoto that was one of the things that had made the world beautiful despite it. “You won’t have to because I’ll remember.”

Nagisa stood up on his tiptoes and Makoto leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. “I love you,”  Makoto said breathily.

“I love you too.” Nagisa replied full-heartedly, he was usually the type of person to throw out ‘I love you’s often, but he meant it each and every time. “I want a Vancouver wedding by the way.”

There went the mood.

“Nagisa!” 

Said boy had already made his way to the showers with a laugh.

But, Makoto followed with a smile of his own, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
